Power over Ethernet (POE) powered devices (PDs) receive power and data from a power sourcing equipment (PSE) device through Ethernet cables. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) defined a collection of standards defining the physical layer and data link layer's media access control of wired Ethernet, which standards may be referred to as IEEE 802.3. The POE standards were defined as a subsection within the IEEE 802.3 standard. IEEE 802.3af standard defines a POE standard wherein the PSE device provides a maximum continuous power per cable of approximately 15.4 Watts. The IEEE 802.3at standard specifies that the PSE may provide a maximum continuous power output of approximately 25.5 Watts.
In some embodiments, the PD may include surge protection circuitry configured to divert surge energy away from associated circuitry. Such surge energy may be associated with an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event, a power fault, or another event, which may be transient or which may continue to supply power to the PD.